listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of stock characters in science fiction
The Absent-minded professor: An academic with important information whose focus on his learning leads him to ignore his surroundings. Possibly based in part on Archimedes or Isaac Newton. Jerry Lewis has portrayed many such characters in his career. *'The Mad Scientist': The (perceived) insane scientist who either accidentally or intentionally "meddles with the forces of nature" and causes the trouble that the hero must correct. Well-known examples are Victor Frankenstein, Professor Hojo and Dr. Moreau. **'The Amoral Scientist': similar to the Mad Scientist, but is cold, analytical, and devoid of any compassion for others. Mad Scientists simply get carried away by their exuberance; Amoral Scientists are out to play God. They are obsessed with their work to the point that they are willing to sacrifice anybody, all in the name of research. Examples: The Zarn from Land of the Lost, Ash from Alien, Doctor Onishi from Akira, Professor Hojo from Final Fantasy VII. **'The Lame Amoral Scientist': An Amoral Scientist who is bent on world domination and claims to be an "evil genius", but is actually quite clumsy, idiotic, and unlucky. While the Amoral Scientist is cold and analytical, the Lame Amoral Scientist is usually loud and pompous without much substance to back up his ostentatiousness. Anything they do that actually does pose a threat to the world is always thwarted by a hero or their own stupidity. They are often used as the main villains in cartoons, and are almost always male. Examples include Dr. Drakken from Kim Possible, Mojo Jojo from Powerpuff Girls, and The Hacker from Cyberchase. **'The Heroic Scientist': Less common than the mad scientist, uses their knowledge for the good of mankind, even at personal risk. Always moral, courageous, unorthodox and liberal in their views. Typically laid back and unconventional, usually far more charismatic than the stereotypical scientist. Examples of both include The Doctor from Doctor Who, Dr. Light from the Mega Man series, Professor Bernard Quatermass, and Henry Pym (Marvel Comics). Female versions are often strong, opinionated and independent, but rarely extreme feminists. *'Redshirt': an inconsequential character who is killed or injured soon after his or her introduction in order to indicate the dangerous circumstances faced by the main characters. The term originated in reference to the frequent use of such characters in the original Star Trek TV series. In the series, these characters usually wore red uniforms, signifying both their station as security personnel, and their insignificance. The same trend is reused in ''24'', which often kills off nameless red-clad security guards. Where red clothing is not worn (perhaps due to uniform regulations), redshirts can be distinguished by other tell-tale clues that they are going to die, e.g., playing a harmonica in a war film, being close to retirement when a cop, showing a picture of your children to anyone under any circumstances (see Maes Hughes), having no full name in a horror or sci-fi movie. See also “Cannon fodder.” A horror-related version of this character is called The Warning. *'The Wedge': named after Star Wars character Wedge Antilles. A background character who, unlike others, survives on skill instead of luck or because the plot requires it as is often the case with the major characters. Other than this, they usually get little or no character development or backstory. Some installments of Final Fantasy had characters by the name of Biggs and Wedge. Lieutenant Leslie is an example of a Wedge in Star Trek. *'The Robot Servent' A sidekick type character whome often serves as comic relief. Most often a robot who's purose is to act as butler or maid for the hero or another protagonist. Sometimes depicted as effeminate or manic depressive. Examples include C-3PO from starwars and Marvin from Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxay. *Science fiction